Kinsa'una
Kinsa'una (—) is a fairly enigmatic figure, a Twi'lek woman with a past that very few learn about. Her age is something that she doesn't tell but she looks to around 19-21 years of age, but like everything else about her, no one can say for sure, not even those who know her. The Public Image Kinsa'una, or Una, as she prefers to be called, is an entertainer of some reknown. She has spent several years roaming the Galaxy, dancing for some of the most important government heads as well as some of the more nefarious underground leaders, dancing at both fancy theaters and in seedy cantinas. She doesn't seem to have any social ties although that may be hard to prove or disprove since she's never at one place long enough for anyone to notice if she associates with anyone in a romantic manner. Kinsa'una outwardly is a woman who is apparently used to the finer things that life has to offer. Fine food and wine, the fanciest of clothes and the most handsome of men. But, where she might come across as being materialistic and shallow, there's much more to her as she's also devoted, trustworthy and quick to stand up for those who are close to her. She is also devoted to those she works for, not the one to betray those she considers to be her 'boss'. Kinsa'una's Past The daughter to a spice-addicted Twi'lek couple, Kinsa'una was sold off at the young age of twelve after many years of fending for herself. Her owner, a tall Chiss named Ta'so, decided to use her to gather information for him as well as for the entertainment of himself and the patrons of his cantina. Over the course of several years she was taught not only how to dance but how to get information out of Ta'so's unsuspecting 'victims', something Una wound up becoming very good at, her ability to con almost anyone described as uncanny. Ta'so met an untimely demise at the hand of a hired assassin, leaving Una, who was seventeen at the time, alone to fend for herself. Taking the skills her owner gifted her with, she moved on, traveling from planet to planet while working as both a dancer and information broker, working for the highest bidder while performing for diplomats and scoundrels alike. Recent Events Una's travels eventually brought her to Caspar where she eventually met a man by the name of Antoine Dareus at the resport spa. Upon hearing a discussion he had with Lynae Cassius and Kiare Quinn, Una came to the conclusion that he might need her services as an information broker and got in touch with him. Their first meeting at the Sandbar was interrupted when Antoine felt compelled to break up a possible situation, but a second, more sucessful meeting was eventually held in a cafe within Caspar's resort district. A bargain was struck and Una found herself under Antoine's employ. At a later date, Una eventually found herself meeting several of Antoine's associates, men by the name of Axel Vichten and Khanar Stryker. Interesting events transpired, quite a few of which were eye-openers, to say the least. The Twi'lek was recently seen upon Corellia in the company of Axel and another man, Keifan Aeris. Their actions within Coronet City are mostly unknown, although it has been reported that they spent quite a few hours at the cantina. OOC Information If you're interested in hiring Una for work, either as a dancer or as an information broker, please feel free to @mail. Kinsa'una Kinsa'una Kinsa'una Kinsa'una